Un buen fin de semana
by Neeko-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic :O espero que les guste x3 Una Sakuno en bikini? y un Ryoma MUY celoso? que pasa cuando el fin de semana de Ryoma toma un curso inesperado? entren y descubranlo :D espero que comenten xD


Fin de semana, alguien sabe lo que esas dos palabras significar para el príncipe del tennis? no nadie lo sabe u.u y es que el fin de semana eran los días mas sagrados para el.

Lastima que sus amigos no lo entendían :D

-Ryoma se encontraba saliendo de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia su casa después de un aburrido día de clases y daba gracias a Dios que fuera viernes pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos-

¿?: Baka!!! Te estamos hablando!! Ó.Ó –el príncipe reconoció la voz de uno de sus ¨queridos¨ sempais-

Ryoma: hmm ¬.¬ –dijo sin mucho interés y siguió caminando-

¿?: aaaah!! - Momoshiro casi explota de lo enojado que estaba debido al poco interés de su amigo iba a lanzarse contra el cuando alguien tubo la misma idea y le gano-

¿?: O-chibii!!!!!!! nyaa!! w (creo que ya saben quien es ;3) – al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo gritaba eso, abrazo al príncipe con tanta fuerza que Ryoma soltó su mochila para intentar deshacerse de aquel agarre-

Ryoma: Eiji-sempai no...puedo respirar –dicho esto se soltó del abrazo- que? ¬¬ -pregunto sin mucho interés-

Momoshiro: veníamos a invitarte a un parque acuático al cual iremos mañana –dijo con mucha alegría- iremos Eiji, tu y yo así que será muy divertido (los demás tuvieron cosas que hacer u.u)

Eiji: si!! Nyaa!! Piensa en todas las cosas que podremos hacer!! Podremos nadar y comer chucherías (xD) y tomar el sol y nadar y subirnos a los toboganes y nadar será genial!! O-chibi! –gritaba eiji todo emocionado-

-En lo que esperaban la respuesta del príncipe una chica pelirrojiza con dos trenzas corría saliendo de la escuela los tres chicos la vieron y ella se detuvo y los vio y la vieron y los vio y la vieron y los vio y se vieron mutuamente hasta que a Momo se le ocurrió una genial idea de cómo molestar a Echizen, y ayudar a Sakuno en su relación con el y es que toda la escuela, que digo toda la escuela TODO el mundo sabia los sentimientos de la chica hacia el príncipe claro todos menos el por que el gran Echizen ¬¬ decía que no tenia tiempo para distraerse con chicas pero eso cambiaria ese fin de semana pesaba Momo con malicia-

Momoshiro: Sakuno-chan!! Hola!! – sacudiendo su mano para que se acercara-

Sakuno: ho..hola Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai –dijo un poco sonrojada para luego mirar al tercer chico ahí presente que tenia cara de fastidio- hola Ry..Ryoma-kun –pronuncio haciendo que su sonrojo se notase más-

Ryoma: mmh (Ryoma es tan expresivo :D) –dijo sin mirar a la chica-

Eiji: Sakuno-chaaan!! -le dio un abrazo no tan fuerte como el de Ryoma pero igual de efusivo ella solo se puso como un tomate-

Momoshiro: nee! Sakuno-chan que harás mañana? –dijo mirando de reojo a Ryoma para ver su reacción-

Sakuno: eh? etto....nada cre-creo –dijo un poco nerviosa y mirando al príncipe-

Momoshiro: Genial!! así nos podrás acompañar!!

Eiji: Momo que gran idea!! Sakuno-chan ira!! Nyaaa!! –dijo abrazando a la chica de nuevo-

Ryoma: mmm..(Ryoma/mente: ella ira? Si ella va tal vez....yo) –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Momo-

Momoshiro: entonces que dices Sakuno? Iras con nosotros?

Sakuno: etto...-sonrojo- cla..claro que si n///n –dijo felizmente- pero adonde iremos? ^^U –pregunto con pena-

Momoshiro: Iremos a u parque acuático –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

Sakuno: Ryo..Ryoma-kun tu tu iras? –pregunto con mucho interés pero antes de que el principe pudiera contestar Momo hablo-

Momoshiro: Claro que si!! No te preocupes el pequeñín si va! –dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Ryoma quien solo lo miraba con odio-

Ryoma: yo no he dicho que si ire ¬.¬ -pero los demás no le prestaban atención y veía que ya estaban hablando de otra cosa-

Eiji: y por eso se llama pie grande *o* – Momo y Sakuno solo contestaron con aaah! de asombro-

Ryoma: pero que!! o.ô no me estan escuchando ù.ú ? –dijo un poco alto, con el ceño fruncido y lo miraron-

Eiji: que pasa O-chibi? Por que estas molesto nyaa? –dijo con tono inocente-

Ryoma: olvídenlo ú.ú –dispuesto a irse a su casa fue detenido por momo que se interpuso en su camino – y ahora que ¬.¬ - dijo con fastidio-

Momoshiro: no te puedes ir, todavía no te decimos ni donde ni a que hora nos veremos mañana – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Ryoma: no iré –finalizo apartando a momo con un brazo y siguiendo su camino- es estupido.

Momoshiro: vamos Echizen! Sera divertido –se acerco a el y le susurro – además podrás ver a Sakuno-chan en traje de baño –dijo con tono picaron.

Ryoma: eres un pervertido (Ryoma/mente: aunque viéndolo de ese modo...PERO QUE DIGO!! Yo no soy un pervertido como mi padre y este baka ¬/¬ )

Momoshiro: vamos no me digas que no lo habías pensado –dijo picándole las costillas- bueno si no vas YO estaré TODO el día con la LINDA de SAKUNO-chan en TRAJE DE BAÑO! n.n –dijo esto haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras y finalizo esperando que con esto Ryoma reaccionara y aceptara ir, se dio la vuelta para regresar donde estaban la chica de trenzas y el pelirrojo-

(Ryoma/mente: ese hentai ¬¬ un momento O.o!! EL? TODO EL DIA? CON SAKUNO? TRAJE DE BAÑO? no puedo dejar que este con el hentai ese ¬/¬

Pero a mi que me importa??!! Desde cuando me preocupo por ella? Bueno.... no me desagrada pero no soy su novio para andarla cuidando, pero no se por que me molesta que Momo dijera eso ¬.¬* a no ser....baah! claro que no o si?)

-Momoshiro caminaba hacia ellos y cuando llego se callaron esperando que momo hablara y dijera las razones por las cual se fue el príncipe sin decir nada-

Momoshiro: el no –pero no siguió, sintió la presencia de alguien atrás y ese alguien le había interrumpido-

Ryoma: quien no? u/ú? –dijo un poco avergonzado de haberse ido y regresar sin decir nada se sentía estupido-

Sakuno y Eiji: eeh? –no entendían nada de lo que pasaba entre esos dos-

Momoshiro: eso significa que?...-Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros en signo de afirmación- bien!! entonces mañana nos vemos a las 11.00 am. En la entrada del parque acuático se llama aquaa (tarde como 20 minutos pensando en un nombre xD y este fue el mejor que se me ocurrió -.-U) todos saben donde esta cierto? –todos asintieron (ese parque es muy famoso xD)- bien entonces nos vemos mañana sean puntuales ¬¬ -dijo mirando especialmente a Ryoma-

Ryoma: o.ô? mada mada dane sempai ¬¬ –finalizo poniendo una de sus (sexys xD) famosas sonrisas arrogantes Momo solo de enfureció y le iba a contestar de no ser interrumpido por su otro compañero-

Eiji: nyaaaaaa!! Es tarde debo irme!! Nos vemos mañana adiós!! -y se echo a corres a donde? quien sabe, pero se veía que tenia prisa-

Momoshiro: bien yo también me voy chicos –se estiro- nos vemos mañana- se alejo caminando, pero antes de irse grito- Ryoma!! No olvides lo que te dije –guiñándole un ojo- adiós Sakuno-chan!! –y se fue corriendo-

Ryoma: baka –suspiro y luego miro a Sakuno quien todavía veía como momo se alejaba, sintió como sus mejillas se sentían calientes y agradecía traer su gorra para cubrir su sonrojo (Ryoma/mente: por que me sonrojo? ó/ó? si la niña es linda y que? no es nada del otro mundo ú/ú) si asi es!! El príncipe Ryoma!!, El niño mada mada dane, El chico Ponta!! había aceptado que Sakuno era linda! Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz-

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun? es..estas bien? –pregunto preocupada y con las mejillas rojas al notar que Ryoma estaba como en un trance- etto..yo... –se puso nerviosa por estar sola con el- ya me tengo que ir Ryo..Ryoma-kun – dijo bajando la cabeza un poco-

Ryoma: ah – fue todo lo que dijo (nuestro Ryoma es tan comunicativo! :D) y miro la cara de a chica, se sorprendió a ver un aire de tristeza en sus ojos y sintio un hueco en el estomago- nos vemos mañana –dijo tratando de ser un poco mas amigable y vio que si funciono por que el rostro de la chica ahora reflejaba felicidad y le regalo una sonrisa dulce lo cual hizo que el príncipe se sonrojara de nuevo- (Ryoma/mente: mierda!! o/o por que me sonrojo?! Que me pasa (la pubertad xD) aunque no me molesta u/u)

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun me...me alegra que si vallas ma..mañana –dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder-

Ryoma: mmh –miro a Sakuno y le sonrío pero no una sonrisa arrogante sino una sonrisa dulce- si, nos vemos mañana –y se fue dejando a una Sakuno sonrojada y feliz-

-después de 5 minutos Sakuno reacciono y emprendió camino a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara-

----En casa de Ryoma----

-llego a su casa, saludo a su madre, saludo a su prima, saludo a su gato, saludo a la pared pero ignoro a su padre, tomo una Ponta del refrigerador y subió a su cuarto (es un buen hijo xD) se dejo caer en su cama, se descalzo y soltó un suspiro-

Ryoma: genial! Ahora mañana tendré que ir a ese estupido parque, con esas entupidas albercas y con el estupido de Momo ¬.¬ aah- otro suspiro- ni modo ya quede y ahora tendré que ir u.ú (Ryoma/mente: por que me sentí mal al ver a Sakuno triste? ella me agrada por que no es como las otras chicas que conozco ¬¬ que solo se la pasan gritándome Te amo!! o Ryoma-sama eres lo mejor!! Cásate conmigo!! o Hazme tuya Ryoma!! (xDD) ella es diferente es dulce y frágil y gentil y se preocupa por mi y .... QUE ME PASA!!

Debo dejar de pensar en ella ó/ó ( 1, 2, 3,) no puedo!! tal vez....ella me guste? Tal vez yo le gusto –y es que el príncipe si notaba cuando ella se sonrojaba si estaba cerca de el y como tartamudeaba cuando estaba cerca de el y como se ponía nerviosa si estaba cerca de el y como sonreirá cuando estaba con EL!! (y es que mas obvio no podía ser que si le gustaba EL! Ó.Ó) pero era muy despistado para darse cuenta fácilmente- no me molestaría que yo le gustara) mujeres –finalizo y se fue quedando dormido-

----En casa de Sakuno----

Sakuno: entonces si puedo ir? Abuela? –pregunto un poco nerviosa-

Sumire: mmm..-pensativa- dices que va a ir Ryoma? –la chica asintió sonrojada- esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa- si puedes ir ^^

Sakuno: eh? Gracias abuela –dijo sonriendo- pero...pensé que te opondrías un poco al saber que soy la única chica que ira –dijo un poco apenada al recordar ese detalle-

Sumire: ira Ryoma no? – asintió de nuevo- eso me basta - finalizo-

Sakuno: por que? – pregunto con curiosidad-

Sumire: el no dejara que nada te pase Sakuno –dijo sonriendo, la chica solo se puso como un tomate lo cual le causo gracia a su abuela- Sakuno ya sabes cual traje de baño te llevaras? – pregunto un tanto divertida, ya que podría apostar su vida a que su nieta no lo había pensado aun-

Sakuno: eeh? noo!! no lo se!! –dijo un poco alto- no lo había pensado iré a ver –dijo esto y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a su abuela muy divertida- por que no había pensado en eso? –abrió si armario y empezó a buscar- oh no –su cara se puso pálida, y es que olvidaba un detalle, todos los trajes de baño se los había comprado su madre y solo eran bikinis (oh si!! Bikinis xD) no de esos que enseñabas todo, eran de acuerdo a su edad (14) pero bikinis al fin- mou!! Que hare!! –exclamo y se tiro a su cama- no puedo ir ahora a comprar un traje de baño, así que tendré que usar uno de estos –dijo sonrojada y viendo el cajón donde los guardaba- ah –suspiro, tardo como 1 hora buscando y probándose los trajes de baño a ver con cual se sentía mas cómoda-

Creo que este esta bien – dijo mirándose al espejo- no se ve mal –finalizo sonrojada- este es! –lo guardo en la mochila que llevaría mañana y se fue a dormir con un leve sonrojo en su cara-


End file.
